Dearest Journal
by Alex Destine
Summary: A brief look to the future through the eyes of a gargoyle child. (takes place during 'FUTURE TENSE')


Dearest Journal

Dearest Journal 

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]  
[][4]

  
This story takes place during the time of 'FUTURE TENSE' before Goliath, Elisa & Angela appear. Hope you all enjoy.   
  
**Dearest Journal   
By: Alex Destine alex_destine@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Month: January Year: 2030  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Another day,… another lonely day to write into you.   
I try to imagine how things were in the past. They keep telling me those days were so much better. Bad things still happened, but nevertheless things were better.   
I wish I had more people to talk to. I used to wish there were more hatchings around for me to play with, but things have gotten so bad that now I only wish for the people who are here to have some time to talk to me.   
Even my own mother seems to be forced into spending some time with me. I know she wishes she could do more, but she already has so much to do in order to keep the clan alive.   
I cannot blame her.   
Tonight I somehow thought I might spend some time with her. But I didn't know that tonight she was going to be attacked by Thailog Shock Troops. It was supposed to be a regular patrol over the city, just mommy and uncle Lex. But tonight they somehow knew and they were waiting for them. Uncle Lex escaped and came back for help, but the rescue team didn't get there on time.   
She came home so bloody and beaten. I couldn't believe this had happened. I had to run away from there. It was all so sad; I thought I was going to cry, but I had made a promise to my uncle that I wouldn't, that I would be strong.   
Now I am here, writing everything inside you.   
You make me feel like if someone was actually listening. Daddy is too busy right now to talk to me, but I understand. He most be worried about mommy. It was scary to see her so beaten, but I know she'll live. She has for over a 1000 years. Tonight would be no different. But daddy still worries about her.   
The sun will be up soon. She'll change into a human, and maybe with some rest most of her wounds will be healed. Daddy and I will turn to stone and tomorrow night we can continue fighting for the safety of our clan.   
Until the next night Journal.   
  
  
  
Month: late January Year: 2030  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Tonight was my turn to take care of uncle Broadway. I do not wish to be mean; I do love him very much. But since that night when Coldstone, Talon and Maggie were killed and uncle Broadway lost his eyes I cannot help but feel strange when I am near him.   
He liked to tell me stories of how things were when Goliath was still around.   
Goliath……What a funny name, I once thought. I remembered I asked daddy about him once. He didn't get sad, like he usually did when he remembers the past, he got angry.   
When I was younger I remember I used to love hearing those stories of how daddy and his brothers got into trouble, or the way the clan used to patrol over Manhattan protecting the innocent. Uncle Broadway used to tell those stories with such excitement that I could feel like if things were just that way right now. He always left me wanting to know more.   
Now I don't want to listen.   
It's all too sad. Watching him as he tells another story, but this time without that youthful spark in his eyes. Without any eyes for that matter. It's a constant remainder of the way things are, and of the way they will never be….   
I do not wish to write about this right now. It only makes me sadder. It's only a few hours until dawn, I think I will go and hide in my little corner of the Labyrinth until the sun rises. That way I wont bother anyone.   
Until the next night Journal.   
  
  
Month: late February Year: 2030  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Tonight I feel very angry.   
I wanted to go outside, maybe I could've played with some of those homeless human children that we're suppose to be protecting so much, maybe I could've made some friends, all I wanted was to be able to talk to someone. But daddy didn't let me; he said it was too dangerous.   
Apparently Xanatos's plans for world domination were getting a bit too strong lately. More and more Shock Troops were scouting the city for us, and when they couldn't find anything they'd simply arrest the closest defenseless human.   
We all knew what would happen to that poor person.   
He would undergo terrible genetic treatments until his body was that of a gargoyle's, but without a mind of his own.   
He would become another soldier for Xanatos, and that evil man would come one step closer to his Xanatopia.   
I still feel angry though. I don't think I like daddy anymore. I never get to see him anyway, he's always so busy trying to save what little is left of this city. I would've liked it if we left but daddy says, "gargoyles protect".   
I once heard uncle Lex say that he couldn't understand how someone who hates Goliath so much, could still be trying to be like him. Trying to protect this city and all the people in it.   
I really don't know Journal. I just wish I had more friends, or at least someone to talk to.   
Until the next night Journal.   
  
  
  
Month: March Year: 2030  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Tonight I spend most of my time with uncle Lex. Although he was busy with the transmissions we receive from Fox he somehow found a little time to talk to me.   
Daddy can't do that.   
But he explained lots of things about daddy that I hadn't known. He told me about Goliath and how depressed daddy had been after he had left. Later, as Sevarius kept turning more and more helpless people into mutates, daddy had hidden his depression by working himself till exhaustion. But when attacks from the Ultra Pack came more frequently daddy came close to loosing it.   
Uncle Lex said that it was because of mommy that daddy was able to keep it together and keep the fight against Xanatos. I noticed how serious uncle Lex was when he said that if it hadn't been for her, Xanatos would've won already…. I guess he was relieved.   
Well, that is all for this night Journal. Until the next time.   
  
  
  
Month: April Year: 2030  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Tonight was a glorious night for all of us! Early in the evening daddy had gathered us in the War Room where he told us of a plan he had been working on with Bluestone for an attack against Xanatos.   
It worked completely! Or so I was told, I wasn't allowed to go. Daddy said it was too dangerous. But the important thing is that tonight we had the advantage. We were able to destroy some of Gen-U-techs prime laboratories; we were also able to free some of the humans prisoners and managed to get more weapons for our rebels.   
This has been one of the very few times any of our plans had worked. For some time I felt as if Xanatos himself was inside one of us, listening to everything we said and waiting for the perfect time to defeat us. But this secret plan of daddy's really did work!   
For the first time in a very long while we all sat together and talked. Mostly about how well the attack had gone but later we talked about other things. I finally got to talk to daddy.   
I gave him a big hug and I wished this night could last forever.   
We were all very happy, but uncle Lex kept quite for some reason. He wasn't as exited as the rest of us. When anyone said anything to him he'd just nod and smile, but he wasn't happy. I guess he was worried about what Xanatos might do next. I cannot blame him.   
Well Journal, at least for tonight I can truly say I felt happy, I think we all did. At least for tonight.   
  
  
  
Month: July Year:2030  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Tonight was a very sad night.   
Xanatos' troops spotted us while we were on patrol again. These last few months Xanatos has been very careful with his planning. He destroyed the Human Sanctuary Base, which had been one of Talons main ideas to protect the humans who had suffered some genetic mutation at the hands of Dr. Sevarius.   
I was very young by then, but I still remember how Maggie and Broadway used to read to the children who were being treated. They enjoyed trying to help them forget where they were if only for a moment. I wish Maggie were here now…..   
For some reason though, tonight mommy seemed to want to spend some time with me. She kept trying to talk to me but someone would always interrupted her asking for help on a wounded patient.   
Mommy said I looked sick. That's funny, I don't feel sick. I haven't been eating as well as I should but I don't feel sick.   
Maybe it's because of those pills uncle Lex gave me.   
I had told him that I was feeling very sad lately. I would've gone to mommy or daddy, but I knew they were busy. So instead uncle Lex gave me those pills saying they'd help me feel better.   
I've been taking them almost every night now, but I think I will use more. Since they've been working so well and all. In fact, I think I will stop writing on you right now Journal and go take two more. Daddy needs my help right now since we've got the Labyrinth so full of wounded people.   
But one day soon we will stop Xanatos from causing more evil.   
Until the next time Journal.  
  
  
  
Month: August Year:2030  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
I am sick.   
I don't think I should be, uncle Lex has been giving me lots of medicine. But for some reason I just don't feel right.   
Daddy talked to me today. He looked sicker then I was even though he wasn't really sick, he was just tired. He sat on my bed and took my small hand into his big crimson one, then he told me that he was wondering if it was all worth it. Maybe they should help all the humans escape and perhaps do the same. He hadn't done that before because he knew it would hurt uncle Broadway.   
You see, he was still hoping that Goliath could come back and save them. Daddy didn't think the same way, but he didn't want to cause more pain to uncle Broadway.   
However, he was now telling me that he was seriously thinking of letting it all go. Of moving on, of finding a better life or at least one where he could spend more time with me…. With me!……He really did care.   
Now Journal, don't be angry for what I'm about to say, but I told daddy not to.   
I know, I know what you are thinking. But I didn't want to think that after all these years of fighting he would just give it up.   
I knew daddy was sad, but somehow he had to keep going. Xanatos would not be on top forever, even though people say he's immortal now, he can still be beaten. Daddy just needed a little encouragement. He'll be fine now and ready for action as uncle Broadway always joked.   
But now Journal I most leave you. It's time to take my medicine.   
Until the next time Journal.   
  
  
  
Month: September Year: 2030  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
I am so sorry.   
I did a very bad thing,… I was so sad and I needed to get away from home for just a little while, so… I ran away. I didn't mean for anything bad to happen. I thought that if I headed toward the Brooklyn Bridge I would be safe… I was wrong.   
I got too close to something and an alarm was activated, all I knew was that a voice, (which later I learned belong to a Mr. Owen Burnett), announced I would soon be arrested. By the time I understood what was going on I found myself surrounded by Steel Clan Robots. I was no match for one of those things and just as I thought I was going to be taken away I saw him…Daddy!   
Daddy was there and with Claw the two of them began to attack the Steel Clan.   
As I was being taken away by Claw I noticed that one of the Robots had a small locked box but soon daddy took him down. I saw the box land on the ruins of the bridge, it was a miracle that it didn't fall into the water.   
But now, dear Journal, I blame myself for what happened next. As Claw turned to take me back home one of the Robots attacked him. It shot him on the back, where his wings connected. We soon fell down and all I remember was that everything went dark….   
….Now I'm back home. Bluestone just came with the awful news, …because of me Claw would never glide again. It is my fault that his wings were destroyed. I am not allowed to leave the Labyrinth unless supervised from now on. It is all my fault dear Journal, it's all my fault.   
  
  
  
Month: October Year: 2030  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
I cannot talk to mommy or daddy right now. Even after all this time has passed since that awful night at the bridge I still feel so bad with myself over it that I cannot talk to anyone of the clan. Anyone that is, except uncle Lex.   
I talk a lot with him lately, it feels good for someone to listen. The only thing I didn't like was that he talked much about that awful night. He wanted to know where the fight was and how all the robots were destroyed. I didn't like to talk about it, and I thought all the important details had already been told, so after a while he stopped asking.   
We talked about a lot of other things. Being with him made me forget about all the bad things that were going on in my life right now. Mommy didn't talk to me as much; she was kept extremely busy with all the recent attacks. But Daddy was even worst. I hardly even see him and when I do I can't bear myself to talk to him.   
He has become very sad lately. I fear he might be thinking about giving up again, but I know that mommy wouldn't let him do that, or the rest of the clan for that matter. But I wished I could see him smile more often.   
Uncle Lex once told me that daddy had suffered a lot because of the loss of loved ones. He felt abandoned by Goliath, later granddaddy Hudson was killed and after that so were Talon, Coldstone & Maggie….. Maggie's death had been the hardest of all. But even after all that he also had to live knowing that this war had cost uncle Broadway's eyes and most part of uncle Lex's body, which was now half machine, half gargoyle.   
He said that he feared that if daddy lost one more person close to him he might loose sight of what was really important and maybe Xanatos could win and take over the world, creating this way his "perfect" Xanatopia.   
He changed the topic immediately after that, said I needed more medicine so I could get better soon. I didn't feel sick, but I didn't want to say no either, he has been so nice to me.   
I think I will take them now. Uncle Lex said to take a few if I got sad, and I've been feeling very sad lately. I'm sure they won't hurt like last time.   
  
I will take them now dear Journal, so goodbye.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Month: June Year:2031  
_  
Dearest Journal,   
  
You have made me very happy tonight.   
And here I thought you wouldn't be worth my time. It was very convenient that I happened to stumble upon you,…my dearest Journal.   
You most wonder why I even bother to write in you now,… call it the pleasure of self-achievement.   
Although I thought the death of a loved one would be enough to keep Brooklyn away from the Xanatos plan, it proved to have done the complete opposite.   
After his daughter's death Brook became more infatuated with the idea to destroy Xanatos. Demona was simply very sad, she had already lost so many people over the years, guess she knew better then to get on an ill-fated odyssey for revenge.   
A pity that little hatchling died in vain. What was she, 8 maybe 9 human years old? I suppose I could've mentioned the number of pills she was meant to take, but I've always thought a child should learn by experience.   
However, putting those details aside, the reason why you made me so happy is because inside of you was the location of my precious box. Inside that small box, that I thought was lost to me so many months ago, is the disk that holds my greatest achievement of all.   
The Xanatos Program.   
And with it, MY perfect world.   
  
Thank you again, My Dearest Journal.   
Love,   
Uncle Lex._   
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it. ^_^   
  
**

   [1]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/md/jdfaq/index.html
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/doc/htmllib/
   [4]: http://www.htmlgear.com/



End file.
